


Emerald Demon

by WitchZakuro



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cloud Strife Is So Done, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Genesis Rhapsodos Does What Genesis Rhapsodos Wants, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pyromaniac Genesis Rhapsodos, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Damian Wayne is tasked by The Planet to save her children and stop the dark future from happening to begin with.After spending five years with Hojo, a wayward Genesis finds him and decides to help him.Cloud and Sephiroth have been having strange dreams for five long years.The Bat Clan just want to find their youngest and bring him home.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Sephiroth/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Emerald Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol was involved in this. I hope you like it anyway.

It was a normal mission. Batman had sent him to do some recon on a warehouse after Oracle had spotted some suspicious movements. As far as the fourteen year old Robin could tell, nothing was amiss. Not a soul to be seen in sight. It was unsettling. Oracle was never wrong, if she said there was activity, then there was.   
  
Jumping down from the rafters he lands on soft feet, his cloak rustling gently. He could go to the door to the left, or the door to the right. Statistically speaking the right is more likely to have people, while the left is less active. The majority of the population is right handed, adding credence to the right being more active. Going left may give him better cover.   
  
Silently he turns and walks to the door on the left, gently trying the handle and upon noting its unlocked, he peeks inside. A dark empty hallway greats him. With no one around he walks inside and begins walking down the hall, leaving a small bug by the door. The hall is dusty but he can make out recent prints, a heavy man that seems to walk this hall frequently.   
  
He starts to follow the steps, peaking in the abandoned rooms as he passes them, they all seem like empty offices, papers strewn everywhere and broken desks a common theme. He dismisses them easily and continues to follow the steps to a stairway, the steps leading down. Damian isn't surprised that this warehouse has a secret basement, it is Gotham after all. He tosses a little bug down the stairs, listening to see if it picks up anything. Other than a low humming it sounds like he is alone. With that he jumps down the stairs, not bothering to walk.   
  
The stairs lead to a large open room, white in the way most labs and hospitals are. There is not dust in the room at all and everything looks modern and sleek. It looks like a rat has built themselves a nice little hole. The centerpiece of the room is what really catches his attention though. A large glass container sits on a table, thick cords, wires, and pipes connect it to various machines around the room. Floating inside the container is a delicate swirling substance. It's a shade of green he has never seen before and it nearly seems to sparkle, giving off its own light as it swirls around in suspense.    
  
It's like nothing he has ever seen before, enough that he wouldn't hesitate to call it magic. It's more like something he would run into with the Titans, not in some basement in Gotham. He finds it nerve wracking that something like this has been in the city and they are just now getting word of it. He touches his com as he quietly steps forward, not once taking his eyes off the container.   
  
“Oracle? I have found something that needs immediate attention.”   
  
“Robin? Is that you? I lost you on the tracker, I sent both Red Robin and Red Hood your last known location.” He can make out what she is saying, but the quality has taken a significant drop, like something is causing interference.   
  
“Tch. Normally I would be opposed, but I have found an unknown. I do not know what danger it poses, and I believe it is causing interference. I am in the basement of the warehouse.” As he speaks he uses a small drone to scan the container and send footage to the Batcomputer and Oracle, by her small gasp he knows they can see it. “I do not know if it is magic or technology in origin.”   
  
“While the video is choppy, I can see what you mean. The boys are en route as we speak. Don't make any kind of contact before backup arrives. I have been looking into the group more, their leader seems to be a religious nut, obsessed with a Goddess he calls Gaia. As far as I can tell, he has been trying to reach her.”   
  
“It may be an alien of some kind. It is not something of this earth. The color almost reminds me of a Lazarus Pit, more blue maybe?” The closer he has walked, the more he has felt an itch in the back of his skull. It is similar to when a telepath is trying to reach him, but somehow less intrusive. It feels like someone is simply desiring to talk with him. It is very irritating.   
  
“Robin, can you get me into one of the computers? The server is on a closed circuit.” He hums and walks over to the largest computer, pulling out an R shaped usb and inserting into the dock. With Oracle assisting him, he won't need to use any of his hacking skills. Assured she has it well in hand, and that his brothers will soon get here, he takes a moment to search the rest of the room.   
  
As far as he can tell, the container of green light is the only thing of note. The entire room seems devoted to researching the light. He glances through some paperwork that lays on various tables. Words like Gaia, Livestream, Mako, WEAPON, and Materia seem to be a common theme in the work. He has no idea what any of it means. But he can spot a fanatic when he sees one.   
  
From what little he can gather, this man is trying to find a way to reach his Goddess. He believes the green light is a gift she has bestowed on him and in order to find her he needs to feed the light a human life. As far as he can tell, the reason he has yet to do so is because he has been looking for the perfect candidate. Too late he notices a small file with a bat on it, opening it slowly he sees information on him and his three brothers. It’s nothing overly intrusive, but it seems this man has been following them.   
  
He flinches slightly when he hears heavy footsteps rushing down the hall, throwing the drone into a corner to watch the room and grabbing the usb, he dodges behind the table holding the container, the only place big enough to offer cover.   
  
“Oracle. I have company. Eta on the boys?”   
  
“Eta three minutes for Red Hood.” He makes a sound of affirmation before listening intently. The man opens the door slowly and walks inside, humming softly under his breath.   
  
Damian wished he could pay more attention, but with such close proximity to the container, the itch has turned into vague whispers just below his understanding. It sounds like a woman is whispering right in his hears but is talking too softly to make out any words. The sensation causes a shiver to run down his spine and he glances around the table. The man is unassuming despite his height. Middle age, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Just another face in the crowd. He watches as the man tilts his head, slowly turning to head to the container.   
  
“Gaia? Who are you talking to?” His face is confused for only a moment before a truly savage grin splits his face. From what he can understand of the whispers, ‘Gaia’ never actually spoke to him. “Oh I see, a wayward bird walked right into my lair.” Suddenly his com goes off with two voices, one is Barbra and the other is Jason.   
  
“Robin! Get out of there right now! He set a trap to lure you guys!”   
  
“Demon Brat! The warehouse is surrounded, you need to leave right now. Red and I will clear a path for you”   
  
Nearly growling under his breath, he looks between the man and the door before the man speaks again.   
  
“I know you are here, little birdy, Gaia is talking to you. She has yet to speak to anyone else I brought here, so I had the thought that maybe they just weren't strong enough, and what do you know? Nothing is Gotham is stronger than the Bat clan. I set this little ruse, but I didn't think I would catch one on the first night.”   
  
While the man is talking, Damian throws a smoke bomb, taking the chance and running for the door. It galls him to run from a normal man, but being in Gotham has taught him that looks can be very deceiving. The moment he has the thought he feels something shoot him in the back, lightning surrounding him as he cries out, falling to the ground. His suit is shock proof, it can even block most electrokinesis. Throwing himself to the side with great effort he looks for the cause, through the clearing smoke he can see the man holding a crude green gem. Small sparks surround the man's hand harmlessly.    
  
“Now that won’t do little Robin. I finally have a chance to reach Gaia and you are just what I need. Your life will open the pathway to bring her forward. You should feel honored to become a part of Gaia herself.” The man walks toward him as his com starts to crackle, damaged in the attack. The man roughly reaches down and grabs the back of his cloak. No matter how he tries to move it seems his muscles seized from the shock. He can’t even speak the very savage thoughts going through his head.   
  
The man unceremoniously drops him on the table next to the container. Before walking over and fiddling with a computer. Damian can only glare as the whispers once again start up. He can only hope one of his brothers shows up before some crazy man kills him. A few moments later, like a godsend, the door is kicked down. Jason in all his Red Hood glory stands in the doorway, both guns drawn.   
  
Upon the intrusion the man jerks and turns, using the green gem to shoot another lightning attack. The man was truly no match for Jason, but a couple of his brother's bullets stray, one embedding itself into the container. Damian can only watch as a spider web of cracks slowly starts to speak, the whisper becoming loud enough that he can make out words.   
  
_ Help me dear child. _ _   
_ _ Heed my call. _ _   
_ _ Save me. Save my children. _ _   
_ _ Come dear child. _   
  
The voice is soft and motherly in a way his own mother has always failed to be. One he hears the sweet voice it consumes his attention. He wants to help her, he is a hero after all. He never notices the man fall to the ground unconscious, he doesn't notice Jason frantically making his way over and speaking to him. He barely notices the ability to use his formerly frozen limbs as he slowly reaches out and gently touches the cracks, pressing on them with all his strength until the container shatters with a sound like tinkling bells.    
  
The beautiful green light surges forward and the sweet voice cries in victory. The light begins to move around him, his sight being covered in green. A warm embrace from a mother.   
  
_ Save me child. Save me and I will take care of you. I will return you home once you have helped me. I promise you child. _   
  
All Damian can do is nod before a sharp pulling sensation pulls him down. Down into a green abyss. He floats for an endless moment before he hits the ground hard and suddenly. Blinking in pain he can only groan as he hears voices above him, can make out a man with dark hair and glasses. Before he can even attempt to move he feels a sharp prick in his neck and darkness takes him.   
  
\--------   
  
Jason can only stare in shock as his little brother is swallowed by a vortex of green. He can barely take a step before the boy and the light are gone, an innocent little green stone sitting in the spot he vanished from. Bruce was going to lose it. The littlest bat was just kidnapped by who knows fucking what.   
  
He can only sigh before relaying what happened to Oracle and dragging the unconscious man out.   
  
\-----------   
  
Both Hojo and Hollander were sent to work on a strange anomaly near a reactor. Energy had been spiking strangely for weeks and the President felt the need to send them both. The partnership went as poorly as they both assumed. They had better things to be doing, like Soldier and Project G. Unfortunately, you don't just ignore Shinra’s President. This is why, three long stupid weeks later, both are present when a strange boy appears in the center of the anomaly. The boy is in strange clothes and covered in Mako, the acid slowly eating the boys clothes.   
  
Despite Hollander claiming just as much right to the boy, Hojo takes him, like he takes everything. With that small, forgetful interaction, more resentment builds inside Hollander, and Hojo gets a specimen as perfect as Sephiroth.   
  
Subject S-14 takes better to S cells then any before. The boy’s body is slightly different then anyone else, a genome that has never been seen before. Hojo takes great care to hide away his new Subject, a backup for Sephiroth.   
  
For the most part he leaves the boy in a Mako tank, periodically injecting him with this and that. Painstakingly creating something beautiful before his attention inevitably wans. He leaves the Subject in one of his hideouts, largely forgetting it in the years to come.   
  
\---------   
  
Damian’s world is filled with green and pain. Everything is bright and loud. For so very long all he knows his green green pain and the voice. The voice tells him things as well as shows him things from the far past. She calls him her beautiful weapon. She tells him he will save her and her children. Despite the pain she is kind, never letting him forget his father and brothers, never lets his mind dull.   
  
Even as it becomes hard to keep his sense of self, the voice tries hard to make sure he remembers his family and that he knows all that happens in her world. Between the pain he dreams of great battles between a small blonde man and his terrifying silver haired opponent. Sometimes he sees a red haired man and his large companion, fighting clones and the silver man. The voice says it is the future he must stop at all cost.   
  
He can not let the parasite take her children from her. He watches the silver man commit terrible atrocities, but the voice tells him he must not hate him, that the imposter has infected him. All she wants is her children to be safe from the creature.   
  
He is a weapon of Gaia. It is his job to protect her children and save her. She picked him because he is true and just.   
  
Justice not vengeance.   
  
One day the pain will end and he will once again be a hero.   
  



End file.
